Motorcade Assault
Motorcade Assault is the sixth mission featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview A European terrorist organization has come to prominence resulting in a distinct spike in terrorist activity throughout Outside Venice. The player must destroy one of the suspected trucks in the motorcade and kill the terrorist leader behind bulletproof glass. Then, the player must locate the missing French GIGN ground team and cover them to the extraction point. Main plan While the ground team is ready to assassinate the target while is attempts to escape, the assault team is charged of eliminating all enemies escorting the target. Cut off The convoy is eliminated but killing one of the team's operatives, and the GIGN ground team is cut off and pinned down. Shortly, the commander and the player move to their position leaving Marco to stay put and provide covering fire. Then, the commander is hit by a sniper and tells the player to get to the ground team. Great battle The player manages to eliminate all threats in the area, but when he gets to them, the door is locked and the player witnesses two GIGN operatives pinned down by machine gun fire. Succumbing to the bullets, one operative manages to toss a HE grenade to remove the threat, thanking the player and telling them to meet with the team at the extraction point. After the player removes all threats in the area, the player must get to the extract point and picks up an M3 on the way. More terrorists come in but the player manages to get them all and heads down to the sewers. After that, the player reaches the surface and see the target and eliminates the snipers as well, and sees the VIP behind the bulletproof glass. Assassination The player must kill the VIP with a HE grenade found nearby and toss it in a hole in the bullet-proof glass window, blowing up everything and killing the target, shortly after, he meets up with the extraction team, who is pinned down by snipers but the player manages to kill all snipers and reaching the team in time.(about 30 seconds after player reaches the team, mostly you will face 3 snipers.) Objectives #Upon commander's signal, take out the lead car in convoy with LAW. #Suppress resistance. #Locate and eliminate the VIP. #Provide cover for the ground team. #Eliminate VIP behind bulletproof glass. #Get to the extraction point. Weapons & Equipment Start Weapons and equipment available for the player at start: Discovered AI Player German GSG-9 French GIGN Midwest Militia Gallery Motor assault team.png|The assault team. Motor at ready.png|Ditto, ready to strike. Motor extraction team.png|At the extraction point, with a GIGN member. Motor_gign_escape.png|The two operatives. Trivia * Three individual maps are used in this mission. * The game file name for this mission is . * The cut map, Bridge, is based on this mission. * The textures in this mission used the Condition Zero version of the maps Italy and Inferno's textures. * This is the only mission with the appearance of the GIGN in the whole Deleted Scenes storyline. * This is one of two missions involving 2 Counter-Terrorist factions which is the German GSG-9 and the French GIGN. The other is the mission Alamo involving the US Navy SEALs and the British SAS. * According to the sound files, the VIP is named Hans Dietrich. * At one point in the mission, a chicken is hidden behind a few crates. * This mission is unique as it features a VIP Terrorist. * The VIP wears the same clothes like Moses Sepulveda from the mission Turn of the Crank, but with red color instead of white. * If the player is using cheats, it is possible to pass through walls. Once inside the VIP's room the VIP will shoot at the player with a Glock-18, instead of the MP5 used during the mission. ** Inside the room, the VIP is also equipped with a HE grenade and may accidentally commit suicide by throwing a HE grenade at the player. * The player receives full ammo for almost every weapon from the start of the mission. * Marco and the officer cannot be killed, even by the player. Marco appears to have unlimited health but can become stunned by gunfire. ** Despite the commander ordering Marco to stay down, he cannot be found when the player is at the streets. He may have left alongside with the commander, though it is likely the developer team forgot to include him in a later encounter. ** Marco may be one of the team member who will be running to the extraction point after the VIP was eliminated. Three GSG9 members can be seen by using noclip on one of the building. However, only one GSG9 member is seen running to the extraction point. It's also possible that Marco is the one who is driving the boat. * One of the GSG9 operative at the beginning is scripted to die after shooting the LAW. * This is one of the maps in which the German GSG9 are wearing the standard uniform, the other is Lost Cause. * The commander disappears after the player opens the gate. * The mission will fail if: ** If the player fires a shot before the commander orders to, even if the player merely swings the knife. ** If the player takes too long to take out the lead vehicle, the enemy vehicle will leave the area. ** If the player takes too long after one minute to reach to the extraction point. ** If a teammate died at the extraction point. *If the player fast enough to catch up the commander, there are two officer models in scene. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes